


Kindergarten Drawings

by chaosLydia



Series: 14,000 Things to be Happy About [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, If they had lived, Two friends trekking through the mud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosLydia/pseuds/chaosLydia
Summary: Somehow, Baze always got stuck on the missions in the shitty cold planets."Kindergarten Drawings" page 114 from 14,000 Things to be Happy About





	Kindergarten Drawings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Nanowrimo this year, but my goal is to write every day. Just write something whether it's on my main fics, on my blog, or flash fanfics like these.  
> So expect some flash fanfics coming your way this month. I'm also shooting to get the next chapter of Forces of Gravity out this month too. Here we go! Nanowrimo! 
> 
> Again, this is an exercise to write content with very little editing. Enjoy!

Baze was wet and cold. He hated being wet and cold. Somehow, he always got stuck on the missions where there was ice or rivers or torrential downpours soaking him through to the bone. It would take him a full day or two to feel warmth in his toes and fingers again. And then the Rebels would send him to another kriffing planet with kriffing ice or kriffing rain.

It made him regret ever cursing the dry, hot weather in Jedha City. He used to gripe to Chirrut the moment the sun peaked over the horizon. His friend would giggle, smiling wide as he felt the heat on his face. He would joke that Baze should enjoy it now. “Who knows if it will last forever,” he would say.

And like always, Chirrut had been right…

Now, Baze stood shin deep in mud as dreary light rain struck his face. The chilled air made it sting. The jungle was thick around them as it headed towards its winter months. It was one of the few planets they knew of where the plant life thrived in the icy conditions. Winter flora was starting to bud. Some flowers poked out of their stems, newly opened during the previous night.

Baze hated all of it.

Cassian had a stick and drew it across the mud. There was an Imperial base a few kilometers away that they were going to sneak into. It was a small listening post. Maybe manned by twenty people. It would be an easy job. They needed to hack into the system to swipe some bigger info for something else that some other rebel group was doing—

Baze didn’t actually listen during the briefing. Mon Mothma droned on worse that a snoring anooba. It’s not like General Dodonna was the life of the room either. Baze knew that Cassian would fill him in on the details during the flight to the planet. Even then, Baze chose to sleep the whole way.

After drawing lines and circles into the mud, Cassian pointed to them, “I’ll be here in the tree covering you until you get past the gate. Hold position just inside until I can back you up. Got it?”

“That looks like a kid’s drawing,” Baze smirked as the rain pelted their plans. “It’s like a four year old came up with that.”

Cassian threw the stick at him, plunking it off Baze’s tummy, “Pay attention!”

“I’m tired of being in this shit muck with this shit rain in this shit cold!” Baze lifted his foot and stamped it into the layer of mud with the drawing. Dropping his repeater cannon on his shoulder, he trudged forward towards the base. “I know the drill. Shoot the Imperials.”

“There’s more to it-“

Baze didn’t stop, “I shoot from the ground. You shoot from up top! It’s not like we’re building an X-Wing, smart guy! Let’s go!”

Cassian rolled his eyes. There was no way to stop Baze when his mind was set. Adjusting his backpack, Cassian followed his friend.


End file.
